killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Orchid
Orchid (also called B. Orchid or Black Orchid in tribute to her dark beauty) is a playable female fighter and a major signature character of the Killer Instinct games, having featured prominently in every installment of the series to date. A secret agent and highly trained assassin who boasts mysterious powers, Orchid was dispatched by a shadowy organization to uncover the truth behind Ultratech's activities. In Killer Instinct (2013), she's a rogue counterintelligence operative who has embarked on a personal crusade against the megacorporation, and founded an underground resistance movement known as the Disavowed. Along with her younger half-brother, Jago, Orchid is one of the main protagonists of the Killer Instinct franchise. Biography Appearance In the original Killer Instinct (1994), B. Orchid is a prime athletic young woman with tanned skin and black hair, who wears a green leotard with the word "HOT" written on its sides in yellow letters. The ends of the leotard feature a yellow lining around her thighs, and she wears green gloves and ankle-length, high-heeled boots. The boots also have yellow cut-offs and show extra weapons strapped to them. Orchid has a green and yellow headband wrapped around her head and wields two plasma-based eskrima sticks. In Killer Instinct 2, Orchid receives a noteworthy aesthetic overhaul which features a green thong bodysuit with yellow highlights. The bodysuit shows some of her exposed tanned skin through a pair of oval shaped openings on both sides of her chest and abdomen, and sharply cuts off as a "V" shape between Orchid's legs, unapologetically revealing her (perfectly) voluptuous buttocks to the world. Her high-heeled boots extend all the way up to her thighs, and Orchid's eskrima sticks are replaced with electrified tonfas. Unique to KI2, she also features a somewhat curlier hairstyle and wears a pair of large golden earrings. In Killer Instinct (2013), B. Orchid's design reflects her secretive background in the US special forces while accentuating her top athletic figure. Her headband is replaced with a pair of nightvision goggles, and she features a green armored bustier over a white top, green shorts with a belt around them, black cut-off gloves while on her left upper arm she has a green strap of cloth wrapped around her bicep. Bandages are wrapped around her wrists and a mini-computer is strapped to her right wrist. She wears a single shin-guard on her right knee along with another strap of cloth, and has ankle high, high-heeled combat boots. Orchid again uses her eskrima sticks from the 1994 game. Orchid's KI 2013 retro costume closely mirrors her original 1994 arcade appearance, but mixes in minor elements from her famed KI2 outfit such as the boots and its set of large gold earrings. Personality A steadfast and intrepid servicewoman, Orchid's life changed dramatically when she was sent to investigate a RUMINT about the sinister ambitions and sprawling web of influence of the supposedly defunct Ultratech. Quickly uncovering that the corporation not only remains active but in fact has never been as powerful, Orchid becomes targeted by Ultratech's enigmatic CEO, ARIA, after she gathers information that threatens to expose the full extent of the company's influence over governments, mass media, financial institutions and the military-industrial complex. Soon disavowed by her own organization and labelled a dangerous rogue, the Black Orchid responds by making Ultratech's smears her own, and establishes an underground spy network of agents who were similarly brought to ruin by the megacorporation. Bereft of her official support, under severe psychological strain and in constant danger, ARIA expected Orchid to falter. But the secret agent instead embarks on a crusade against Ultratech, and starts building out the Disavowed into a fully-fledged paramilitary resistance movement, bent on strategically sabotaging ARIA's operations across the world. Pitted in a contest of wills against what appears to be an overwhelmingly powerful enemy, Orchid becomes increasingly volatile, until she is reunited with her long-lost half-brother, Jago; with the siblings resolving to support each other in their struggles, no matter the outcome. Abilities Trained for most of her life as an elite field agent for covert operations, black ops and wetworks by the Special Warfare Department of the US military, the mysterious and beautiful woman known as the Black Orchid combines the qualities of a special forces operative and an assassin, rendering her a deceptively lethal and highly capable asset. Orchid fights in an advanced style of CQC that emphasizes legwork, grappling and ground control techniques in order to subdue her targets, and utilizes various forms of crowd control weaponry, such as flashbang grenades and stun batons, to disorient and control her mark before taking it down. Because of a top secret government experiment that had been performed on her paternal grandmother, the Black Orchid is capable of summoning a cat-like manifestation of energy (which she affectionately calls the "firecat") that obeys her every command and which assaults anything that's threatening her. Orchid has been known to assume this cat-like form of pure energy herself, implying the "firecat" in actuality is the extension of her own life force. Killer Instinct (1994) Story B. Orchid is a secret agent, sent by an unknown group to investigate the mysterious disappearances that surround the ''Killer Instinct'' tournament. Her true identity and abilities are shrouded in secrecy. Extended Story For many years, Black Orchid has been amongst the code-named elite of a professional spy organization working for the greater good of society. Her past remains hidden, including some things of which even she is unaware; she won't find out for some time yet that Jago is actually her brother. Realizing that clear evidence of Ultratech's crimes and dark ambition is proving impossible to come by, she eventually decides that the only way into the company is also the most dangerous: straight through the open front door. Once her superiors are persuaded of the necessity, she goes ahead and enters the tournament. Ending )]] Escaping unscathed with vital information about the corrupt future plans of Ultratech, Orchid rushes back to report. Informing her superiors of Ultratech's evil intentions, they can now act in bringing about the destruction of the corruption presiding there. Stage ''Killer Instinct 2 Story Eyedol’s death by Orchid’s hand freed massive energies, ripping Ultratech back in time. Now 2000 years in the past, Orchid must face a new challenge and an even greater foe. Extended Story The lethal secret agent remains as enigmatic as always. Had she been caught and detained in her infiltration of Ultratech, the authorities would eventually have exposed her as a valued asset of an international spy organization. However, Orchid's role in the tournament and ultimate victory over the warlord Eyedol yielded some very unexpected results, leaving not only her but most of Ultratech trapped two millennia in the past with rather more urgent concerns on their hands. Endings Kill Sabrewulf, don't kill Jago: Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. Cursing Orchid as he is dying, Gargos reveals that Jago is her brother and they'd both soon be dead. Separated at birth, the orphaned brother and sister are reunited. A new fighting team has been formed. Kill Sabrewulf and Jago: Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. With his dying breath, Gargos curses Orchid to the same fate that had befallen her brother Jago. She returns home, but her victory is hollow. For the rest of her life, she mourns the loss of the brother she never knew. Don't kill Sabrewulf or Jago: Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. Cursing Orchid as he is dying, Gargos reveals that Jago is her brother and they'd both soon be dead. Reaching beyond the grave, Gargos possesses Sabrewulf and attacks. But Jago slays the wolf and the siblings return home to a new life. Don't kill Sabrewulf, kill Jago: Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. With his dying breath Gargos curses Orchid to the same fate that had befallen her brother Jago, his spirit possessing Sabrewulf in a last desperate act. Gargos attacks. Taken by surprise, Orchid falls and Gargos has his vengeance. KI Gold Ending: Amazed that her victory in the 1st tournament hadn't destroyed Ultratech, Orchid returned, but this time there can be no doubt, Ultratech has been destroyed, good has triumphed. But, in her heart Orchid knows this is not the last time she will be needed, for wherever there is good, evil must also exist, it is only a matter of time before she must return. Stage Killer Instinct (2013) Story Paranoid, unstable, and disavowed from her agency, Orchid is determined to carry out her crusade against the dismantled organization, Ultratech. In war-torn Eastern Europe, she sets out to build an underground network that will prove Ultratech is still active. Extended Story The Firecat’s Summoning: Endings Spare Sadira, ULTRA Fulgore: Gasping and defeated, Sadira reveals the identity of the one who sanctioned her: ARIA leads a reborn Ultratech. With renewed purpose, Orchid becomes a mercenary angel of vengeance, bent on burning Ultratech to the ground. Spare Fulgore, ULTRA Sadira: Branded a rogue and psychotic, Orchid leaves behind a wake of death and terror in her single-minded campaign against Ultratech. As others are drawn to her cause, Orchid's network becomes an increasingly unstable and deadly global force to be reckoned with. ULTRA Both Sadira and Fulgore: With only personal conviction to maintain her crusade against Ultratech, Orchid nearly falters-- until she is again reunited with her brother, Jago. Each grappling with inner demons, they are strengthened by mutual cooperation, resolved to aid each other to the end. Shadow Lords An Uneasy Alliance (before fighting ARIA) The enemy of my enemy is my friend, as the old saying goes. But when it comes to ARIA and the Ultratech empire, Orchid is willing to make an exception - just this once. Loose Ends (before fighting Sadira) Orchid has never been one to leave things half-done, and finishing off Ultratech's assassin is an itch she's been waiting to scratch for far too long. Shadow Brother (before fighting Shadow Jago) This aberration is not Orchid's brother! Purge the evil spirit from Shadow Jago's body, and return Orchid's sibling to his true self. Stage stage for [[Killer Instinct (2013 video game)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]]]] The rebel outpost is similar in theme to B. Orchid's Helipad stage from ''Killer Instinct 2. During an Ultra Combo, the apartment building in the background will be demolished by army helicopters, who demolish it with a missile barrage. If both characters remain idle on this stage for a while, a remix of Orchid's classic theme, "K.I. Feeling", will begin to play in the background. Gallery KI Series = - KI2 = Killer Instinct 2 Orchidbooty.png Orchid-ki2-animation.gif|[https://youtu.be/1YNJPd0uHDA?t=23 ♫ Play hard with the feeling! ♫] Orchid7.jpg Ki2 b orchid mov2.jpg|A close-up of her fighting sticks Orchid-washcar.jpg|That's one fine automobile Ki2orchidboobs.jpg|Nice pair of earrings Ki2orchidwin.jpg Orchid-nintendo64.jpg|Orchid featured in a promotional ad for the Nintendo 64 (late '90s) Orchid-crouch.jpg Ki2stagefatalities.jpg|KI2's Stage Ultras were visually impressive for their era Kinst2.png|Featuring on the original Killer Instinct 2 arcade chassis (1996) Ki2orchidrender.jpg|Orchid's 1996 character models (arcade) Orchid-vs-Glacius-Raraware-KI-Gold.jpg|Bodied by Orchid Orchidending1.jpg|The opening to Orchid's arcade endings in KI2 Orchidending3.jpg|Orchid's "the reunited siblings" arcade ending (1A) Orchidending2.jpg|Orchid's "the reunited siblings" arcade ending (2A) Orchidending5.jpg|Orchid's "the lost brother" arcade ending (1A) Orchidending4.jpg|Orchid's "the lost brother" arcade ending (2A) - KI2013 = Killer Instinct (2013) Orchidreturns.jpg|Guess who's back, boys Ultraorchid.jpg|The hottest news from around the world of KI 4332783.jpg|Orchid's Killer Instinct (2013) full rendering Ki2013-orchid-render.jpg|B. Orchid's new background stage for KI 2013 Orchid Emblem2 Wallpaper 1920x1080-1.jpg|The emblem of the Disavowed, Orchid's paramilitary resistance movement against ARIA Orchidshadowlords.png|Orchid's Shadow Lords artwork Kiorchidretro.png|Orchid's "classic" costume in KI 2013 (1994 theme) Orchidretros.jpg|Orchid's "classic" and "cowgirl" outfits Orchidpet.jpg|The Black Orchid pets her "firecat" C9J80M W0AAP6ov.jpg|The Woman in red Orchidhawt.jpg|B. Orchid's 1994-themed "retro" outfit Classic Costume Orchid.png|Orchid's 1994 retro outfit (pink attire) Picture Orchid.png|B. Orchid's Killer Instinct 2-themed concept art for KI 2013 Orchidki2retro.jpg|When nostalgia is exactly what it used to be... OrchidCharModel.jpg|Orchid's Killer Instinct (2013) default character model Jago and Orchid.PNG|An unusual brother and sister meet each other for the first time Ki largetout final 940x520.jpg|The twin hearts of Killer Instinct (est. 1994) Classic Orchid and Classic Jago.png|A family reunion twenty years in the making screen040.png|Testing the other's mettle Orchidbigsis2.jpg|Never, ever, diss your big sis... Orchidbigsis.jpg|...'cuz it just ain't worth it Orchid30.jpg|Her instructors at SEAL Team Six did mention she's a lioness who walks upright Takeemdown.jpg|"Take her down!" Soorchidwasright.jpg|Orchid was right about Ultratech all along Orchidbrooding.jpg|Time to plan her next move... Orchidgotcha.gif|...and she knows precisely where to begin Orchidshowdown.jpg|A huge catfight between KI's alpha females—♫ You'll never see me coming, 'b*tch!'' ♫ Orchidsweaty.jpg|Things are about to get very dirty... Orchidground.jpg|...and real sweaty Orchidpinnacle.jpg|Approaching the climax...! Touch me and i'll break your face .png|''♫ Touch Me and I'll Break Your Face! ♫'' (Lyrics) Orchidfamilyissues.jpg|There's also some family issues left to deal with... Orchidshadowjago.jpg|...with her brother being possessed by a demon and all Orchidsmile.jpg|Orchid in her Rebel Outpost somewhere in Eastern Europe Orchid Arcade Bio.png|B. Orchid's KI 2013 character bio Orchidyellowatire.jpg|Orchid's default costume (yellow attire) Orchidyellowretro.jpg|Orchid's retro costume (yellow color) Orchidretrogargos.jpg|B. Orchid and Gargos in their 1994 & 1996 "classic" costumes 063 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 1 064 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 2 065 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 3 066 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 4 067.JPG|Retro Costume Color 5 068.JPG|Retro Costume Color 6 Ki2013goldpack2orchid.jpg|As part of the "Gold Pack 2" Killer-Instinct-Holiday-Orchid-1024x576.png|Christmas-themed colors and accessories B5ZPZ3BIUAAzzOs.png|Boys, want some candy? 46bae63fb.PNG|Orchid's Stage Ultra victory pose Orchidpuregold.jpg|Worth her weight in gold }} |-|KI Comics = ''Killer Instinct Nintendo Power Issue (1996)''' Orchid killer instinct comics1.jpg Orchid killer instinct comics2.jpg Orchid killer instinct comics3.jpg Orchid killer instinct comics4.jpg Orchid killer instinct comics6.jpg Orchid killer instinct comics5.jpg File:Killer_Instinct_-1_Nintendo_Power_Edition_(Paul_Gulacy_art)_FRONT.jpg KI 03.jpg KI 04.jpg KI 05.jpg KI 06.jpg KI 07.jpg KI 08.jpg KI 09.jpg Quotes Trivia *B. Orchid's "retro" costume in [[Killer Instinct (2013 video game)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]] initially was to be modeled after her fabled looks from Killer Instinct 2, but this idea became (a bit unfortunately) shelved, and the costume was instead based on her original 1994 arcade appearance. *Orchid's famous "boob flash" Ultimate in Killer Instinct (1994) appears to induce a fatal case of Stendhal's syndrome in all her male opponents. **Conversely, if the opposing character is another Orchid, she'll stomp her heels on the ground in a fit of frustrated jealousy. , but when she does, she brooks no argument."]] *The lyrics to Orchid's newest pop music theme song for KI 2013, "[https://youtu.be/JIE94pn4iJs ''Touch Me And I'll Break Your Face]", seem to refer specifically to ARIA (and the colorful line ♫ You'll never see me coming, b*tch! ♫ in particular), as they sing into words Orchid's fearless defiance of Ultratech. **Similarly, the line ♫ Please man, I'm outta your league! ♫ appears to be a jab at Cinder, ARIA's lieutenant, who like Orchid has a distinguished service record in the US special forces in his backstory for KI (2013). *During B. Orchid's combat intro cinematic for KI (2013), a voice from an unseen communication device can be heard saying "Orchid, confirm visual." and "What's your time estimate?". This is likely one of the agents of the Disavowed, her underground rebel network engaged in global asymmetric warfare against Ultratech. * During early development of Killer Instinct (1994), then under the placeholder "Brute Force", the Black Orchid's design wasn't yet finalized, and there were two more generic and scrapped prototypes of Orchid called Roxxy & Wanda. *B. Orchid's animation while shape shifting into the "firecat" in Killer Instinct 2 is recycled from the first game. If watched closely, Orchid's sprite can briefly be seen to revert to its original 1994 arcade model. External Links *Orchid's character page at the official Killer Instinct Website *Orchid's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Media *Killer Instinct arcade playthrough (1994) - Playthrough of the original 1994 arcade game with B. Orchid *Killer Instinct 2 playthrough (KI Classic) - Playthrough of Killer Instinct 2 with Orchid *Orchid's 1994 arcade Ultimate Combo - Showcase of B. Orchid's original Ultimate Combo (for historical purposes) *Orchid patch 3.7 advanced juggles (TDB Ki4Life) - Exhibition of advanced combo juggles with B. Orchid (KI 2013) *CrazySkateNate (Orchid) vs. UA Bass (Cinder) - Video compilation of pro gamer matchups with Orchid (KI 2013) Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters